


恰如茴香之于亚力酒

by Huoshao



Category: The Janissary Tree
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao
Relationships: Yashim Taogalu/ Stanislaw Palieski
Kudos: 1





	恰如茴香之于亚力酒

如果要称量一场伊斯坦布尔日落所耗费的色彩，你得押上世间所有的砝码。造化之手对于众城之城向来下笔豪奢。靛蓝与花青被泼洒得铺天盖地，盘错于平顶，天棚，清真寺花砖，四下洇染至向晚的黯沉天幕上，及至有几滴没入马尔马拉海的灰黑海水也无人吝惜。亚麻色卷上港口帆桁，明黄熔于穹顶鎏金，乌黛掖在行人额角，五花斑斓不分明的则索性揉成一团，全数织进墙上挂毯。珊瑚红被捏成一丸隐火，在柠檬绸色的远景中闷烧着，日头二指平水，在西方日落之地摇摇欲坠。  
  
如果要称量喝得烂醉的波兰大使的重量，一个脚夫就够了。那个可怜人似已有些脚力不济。斯坦尼斯劳•帕卢斯基在脚夫背上哼哼着，对他的土耳其人朋友雅西姆•托加姆指手画脚。星光展开一幅覆幔，笼盖于他们头顶之上，就着熹微天色，雅西姆仿佛瞥见他的醉汉朋友在朝他眨眼。他们没能在星期五的傍晚招到马车，只能一路走回黑大卫街，有时过于沉默，有时过于多舌。伊斯坦布尔的落日如约而至，壮美如一幅安纳托利亚地毯。  
  
这是你所能踏足之地。  
  
雅西姆想。世间有许多罕有之物，落日便是一种。它周而复始，死而更生，享用它无需遭逢痛楚，也无需攀附强权。这是真主赋予的奇迹，一个阉人也能像常人一样享有。这想法令他心满意足。  
  
波兰大使在脚夫背上喃喃呓语，雅西姆猜测自己已错过晚祷。两个小时前，从苏丹那里回来时，他在沿途的咖啡馆里偶然发现喝得一塌糊涂的斯坦尼斯劳• 帕卢斯基，后者正在激烈地与人争论穆斯林到底有没有灵魂的问题。他花了半枚阿斯特，雇了个脚夫，将他的老朋友从这场无益的谈话中拯救出来，是时波兰人正扯着嗓门坚称自己只喝了“一小杯放了太多肉桂的咖啡”。  
  
一杯咖啡？雅西姆不动声色地皱了皱眉。  
  
一杯咖啡加两瓶伏特加作配菜，我的老朋友。  
  
“雅西，”帕卢斯基朝他叫道。“雅西，‘大吉之事’那天晚上，”他奋力想从脚夫背上伸手揽他，却够不着。“就是好样的小伙马哈茂德铲除他的禁卫军的那天晚上，你猜我到哪去了？”  
  
“待在你的使馆里？”雅西姆故作迷茫地说道。帕卢斯基已经将这个问题翻来覆去地搬弄过不下五十次，这次土耳其人也没有理由不奉陪到底。“或者是到哪个跳肚皮舞的家里去了？”他毫无头绪地望向帕卢斯基。“猜不出。”  
  
“我就知道，”波兰人的狡黠的蓝眼睛瞬间泛出笑纹。“我已经说过不下五十次，你还是记不住，雅西姆！我到苏丹本人那里去了。你们这些骄傲的土耳其人，你们都一样，你们就是不记东西！”  
  
雅西姆不置可否地努了努嘴，他对帕卢斯基一喝醉就乐此不疲的老游戏早已习以为常。潦倒大使灌多了伏特加后的醉语通常还包括，“我们是两半——你和我，凑到一起才完整。我是一个没有国家的大使，而你是一个没有睾丸的男人。”——并常以帕卢斯基一声抽泣式的呜咽告终。尽管雅西姆对于大使阁下的论断未必尽然苟同，但不可否认，当两人在他那间陋室里，就着冰冻的五十二度“野牛草”牌伏特加，对饮得眼中热气升腾，礼尚往来地相互攀比谁境况更凄惨时，那句埋怨往往会滋生某种比酒更令人上瘾的同病相怜，冷静如雅西姆本人也没法超然事外。  
  
或许这的的确确是相通的。无论是对于异教徒还是欧洲人来说，切除下体与剥夺国土，皆是两种形式不同的去势。  
  
他们走至上行路面，“薄荷叶一定要干，”波兰人费力地又嘟囔了一句，眼皮更沉。“少放洋葱。”他喃喃道。“喂，奥斯曼人。”  
  
雅西姆有些不快地眨了眨灰眼睛。  
  
“你还欠我几顿饭来着？”帕卢斯基说道，从梦幻的烂醉中撑开眼，一双蓝眸回光返照般地清醒又精明。他真的醉了？雅西姆皱起眉，看着这个中年男人。那人朝他咧嘴笑着，恍然间竟还有点数十年前波兰帝国驻奥斯曼土耳其大使的气派。  
  
  
  
  
波兰大使斯坦尼斯劳•帕卢斯基尽管衣着花哨，语调浮夸，狼籍潦倒，爱国主义发作如癫痫般剧烈而不可预料，且正如雅西姆曾委婉指出的，作为美食家，对待填料烤河蚌的态度过于唐突无礼——他醒的时候还是比醉的时候多。“你又拯救了一个心情不佳的大使的夜晚。”他将伏特加递给雅西姆。  
  
月光自细孔窗格漏进来，房中没有生香，只闻得到厨房里的薄荷和豆蔻，还有雅西姆晚上早些时候烹制的、只剩一层底的波斯鸡汤。土耳其人已解下了头巾，一头黑色鬈发掩映在阴影中，如同半沉水的乌木，棕色斗篷摊在地上，薄薄唇唇髭下叼着一支阿尔巴尼亚马贩子传授的卷烟，看上去与任何男人无异。这是一个星期四，阉人雅西姆对于帕卢斯基的照例造访毫无惊讶。他们按老规矩共享了大使带来的伏特加，就着风味浓郁的汤汁吃掉整盘博斯普鲁斯海峡北端的水产，新鲜贝类在舌苔上留下轻微发涩的海水锈味。“前几天你跟我说什么来着？”雅西姆捏了捏烟尾。“我还欠你几顿饭？”  
  
“啊，这个，”帕卢斯基抬了抬眉。“在把你从滚烫的浴室里赤身裸体地解救出来，打扮成蠢货去谒见苏丹，并在伊斯坦布尔全城失火之夜，为了你的缘故给一个疯狂杀手作沉默的守夜人之后，我本以为我会得到点更好的报偿的。”  
  
男人故作委屈的样子把雅西姆逗乐了。“报偿就是吃饭和喝酒，我们果然都老了，没有精力做更有意思的事。”  
  
“你可不算什么老家伙，年轻人。”波兰人笑着说，朝他身上偎来，一只手撑在雅西姆的安纳托利亚地摊上，隔着织物与他肌肤相贴。“过几周我就三十八了。”雅西姆回应道，又想了想。“何况我也不算什么家伙。我可算不上是跟你一样的人。”  
  
“唔，我的老朋友，客观地说，你的确算不上是男人。”帕卢斯基故意退后了点，上下打量他。  
  
“我坚持认为我还算半个。”雅西姆笑道。  
  
“那就算是半个。”帕卢斯基说道，重又凑上来。“但恰好是我喜欢的那一半。”  
  
当他正经起来的时候，雅西姆想，帕卢斯基的罗马式鼻子和线条坚毅的双唇硌在他的肩上，仿佛在寻嗅着什么。他还挺像那么回事的。男人已经谢顶了，脸上看得出时间留痕，一双蓝眼睛却仍如婴儿般泛着水光。雅西姆好奇大使阁下年轻时，在出任驻异国使节前，是否曾周旋于不少斯拉夫贵妇们之间。就土耳其人目前所见来看，他还算得上是个差强人意的花花公子。  
  
帕卢斯基往上蹭了蹭，带着酒气的吐息呵在雅西姆的脖颈上，土耳其人的满头乌黑鬈发已然夹杂了几缕银丝。他们都已不再年轻，在这座由一千五百年的权力，欲求，贪得无厌构筑成的庞杂舞台上，再无心力去专注欣赏那些反复上演的人间喜剧。帕卢斯基的手天赋异禀，不仅限于外交斡旋与签署文书上。雅西姆开始觉得发热。有如猫爪伸入心坎，四处抓挠，滚烫生烟。他知道这种感觉是什么，微醺。尽管波兰人不过在环住他的上身，指腹隔着衣物滑过背部每一段脊骨。方向朝下。  
  
一阵细碎的摇铃声簌簌地自远处街巷传来，伊斯坦布尔的夜晚充斥着种种微妙的声闻异响，如一座无底的流沙。在寄居异国数十年后，斯坦尼斯劳•帕卢斯基依旧时常惊异于东方的柔软，曲折，有耐性。《一千零一夜》里的地毯与长沙发，不可名状的甜蜜香料，以及雅西姆难以解开的衣物——拐弯抹角，重叠缠绕，一如祷告时土耳其式的长声拜赞。这个男人从头到脚都是全然东方式的。  
  
“你喝够伏特加了吗？”他问雅西姆。  
  
土耳其人猛然睁大他的灰眼睛。雅西姆有许多特殊之处，猛然把灰色眼睛睁大的本领就是其中之一。那双在欧亚大陆上驰骋千年的突厥人的灰眼睛警觉地瞪着，像头在灌木丛后被猎火猛然照出的夜兽。他不置可否地耸了耸肩。  
  
“我觉得伏特加喝够了，”帕卢斯基轻哼道。“我们得来点更有劲的东西。”  
  
他看着雅西姆，腾出手来解自己的衬衫纽扣。油灯已经半灭，塞满书的四壁上投影微晃。雅西姆感到一阵令人快意的痉挛在体内闪过。当波兰大使的手游弋至他盘坐的双腿之间时，那种能令他生唇髭的东西无疑也在他残损的下体点燃了一点兴奋——无论如何，他到底还算是半个男人。  
  
帕卢斯基不知道自己在做什么，雅西姆想，感受着男人徒劳而殷勤的挑逗，配合地哼了哼。总有傻瓜会在冷透了的炉灰里挑寻余烬。波兰人的手哆嗦着在他的腰间摸到了一个发硬的东西，大吃一惊，随即发现那是雅西姆的大马士革匕首，他们忍不住相视大笑起来，把刀子丢在一旁。  
  
然后亲吻。  
  
胡髭交相摩挲，急不可耐，交换着如同浴室蒸汽般灼热的喘息。唇舌相抵间的空气暖湿如海水，牡蛎探出双壳，无骨的软体在其间舔舐摇曳。一个带着海锈味的，发苦的吻，方才饮尽的伏特加仍令他们舌尖发麻。雅西姆开始发烧，就像当初那个俄国美人把他带上床时一样。关于那个俄国美人——他决定永远不要把那段奇遇告诉帕卢斯基，就如他也决定不去询问波兰大使的希腊女佣对他而言意味着什么。保持沉默，什么也别说。  
  
男人的手向更深处探寻。酥麻像虫蚁般咬噬着他，从尾椎开始，沿脊柱上窜。帕卢斯基的拨弄显然见效，雅西姆的欲望死灰复燃。波兰人那只布满老茧的温厚手掌滑下他的大腿，揉弄起来。一股暖流化开，仿如雪水澌融。再往深处游走，两指之下，隐于灌木丛，某种欢愉秘而不宣。  
  
“来吧。”波兰人低声说。雅西姆发不出一点声，喉咙滚烫。他的五脏六腑翻江倒海，皮肤热得几乎剥落。驴蹄踏过路面，哒哒响着，水壶在炉上烧着，灯油快要泼倒，书架快要倾塌，手铳就要走火。  
  
遏止。  
  
此乃激情和遗憾之途。  
  
此乃你无法踏足之地，否则你必将疯狂。  
  
他猛地站起身，大口喘气，仿佛刚从濒死的梦境里醒来。“我还想来点伏特加。”他对一头雾水的帕卢斯基说。冷却下来的理智将一剂退烧药打进他沸腾的血管中。这不行，雅西姆•托加鲁。这不行，你不知道你在做什么。  
  
  
  
  
多年以来，阉人雅西姆一直在试图寻求一种体面的活法。一种得体，若无其事，与世无争而坚定地维持自尊的方式。它包括与邻居友好而适当的相处，在宫廷里谋得毫不起眼而颇有分量的位置，朴素齐整的斗篷和头巾，一点文人的多愁善感，但不可能，也不会包括低俗享乐。周五祷告结束后，他起身踏过清真寺地毯，在得到许可后进入了阿訇的房间，将拳头按在胸口上颔首行了个礼，然后踢掉拖鞋，盘坐在长沙发上。  
  
老人在他对面疑惑地抽着水烟，看着这个棕色斗篷的高个男人。雅西姆微微调整了一下坐姿，直起身，开始思忖如何开口。就一贯而言，他并不倾向于到迂腐守旧的神职人员那里去寻求慰藉。可对于眼下的情形来说，一杯咖啡加酥饼，希腊贩子的煎鱼，或一本皮面精装的法国放荡派小说只会将火烧得更旺。他不自觉地摸了摸自己的唇髭，然后是他那土耳其人的高颧骨，担心昨夜帕卢斯基的喘息还在令它发红。  
  
“又是关于卡拉格基派的事？”阿訇咕哝道。  
  
“我不是在办案，”雅西姆答道。“这次与异教徒有关。”  
  
一声不屑的鼻音。  
  
“关于低俗享受。”他低声补充道。  
  
老人点点头，示意他继续。  
  
“我得忏悔，这么说吧，”雅西姆开始发窘。“我读了太多法语小说。”  
  
阿訇放下了烟管。“我的孩子，这可不是一个穆斯林通往真主的正确途径。”  
  
“对我而言，恐怕通往真主的大部分途径都被堵上了。”雅西姆苦笑道。  
  
“真主对你是仁慈的，”老人语调缓慢地说，漫无边际地将视线越过来人的肩头。“苏丹陛下赏识你——”  
  
“愿真主福佑他。”  
  
“——你的外表也很出众。”  
  
“您说话很让人受用，”雅西姆说。“可外表对于我毫无用处，如果我是一个常人的话，或许我还能享受到更广的交情。”  
  
阿訇撅了撅嘴。“那么，告诉我，孩子，这场交情中的另一个人，那个异教徒，那个人怎么了？”  
  
雅西姆一愣，没有料到他的意图竟被如此迅速地戳穿。阿訇默不作声，又抽起了水烟。意料之中，来清真寺向阿訇们告解的阉人们的心事大抵都不外乎这个。欲念煎熬。他思索着如何从古兰经里抽取出适宜的教义，一边让烟在喉咙里转一会儿。还不如讨论卡拉格基派呢。  
  
“一直以来，我都认为，既然我无法成为常人中的一员，那么我就可以更专注于真相本身，或许这也就是人们认为我适合办案的原因。”雅西姆身躯朝前倾，将十指对在一起，抵在唇上。“至于自怨自艾这种事，我或许曾相当上瘾，但早已戒掉了。总而言之，我对于自己的处境已经相当坦然，世间有许多令人愉快之事——确实有，但不是人人都能享有。”  
  
他猛地抬眼，视线在阿訇脸上逡巡。那双眼睛冷静得出奇，老人暗自啧啧道。  
  
“我的生活中注定缺乏这种事物。”雅西姆继续道。“关于这个道理，我花了许多年才弄明白，但是已经有许多年不可挽回地浪费在不切实际的妄想和愚蠢的妒忌里面去了。您看，就相当于这里有一条线，很多年来，我一直遵循着这一原则：这一侧我可以踏足，而另一侧则不行，如果现在有人怂恿我跨出去——”  
  
你或许就会死于这个诱惑。它会让你发疯，绝大多数阉人都是这样。老人想道，捻起了白色的眉毛。它让你有所幻想，甚至让你忘了自己是什么，但总有一天会将你摔回原地。“你或许有时候有点自怜，”他回道。“但所幸并不自卑。你谦逊，有风度，有自知之明，我欣赏这一点。”  
  
“可我有一个致命的缺陷。”  
  
“你的缺陷让你抗拒他人的好意。”  
  
“过多的好意。”  
  
“这取决于你自己。”阿訇沉吟片刻，决定采取一贯的迂回路线。“在世人的欢愉面前，你一直是个称职的看客，职业看客，帝国得感谢你这种守夜人。但如果你决定不满足于做一个看客，没有人能阻拦你。我们的经文里有关于低俗享受的规定——但事实上，没有一种世俗讲义能完满解释它，你做饭吗，孩子？”  
  
“我自己烹饪。”  
  
“饮食也是一种低俗的感官享受，如你所见。然而，除了一些众所周知的禁忌外，没有人能规定人们该吃什么，怎么吃。对于这件事，我的建议是，坚定你对于真主的信心，虔诚地祈祷，以及，当那个异教徒试图突破真主和你自己的界线时，把注意力转到别的方面去——”老人收起烟筒。“例如食物。”  
  
他们起身鞠躬作别，雅西姆照例把手按在胸口上，对阿訇的指教表示不胜感激。

雅西姆往锅里放上黄油，将其烧热，小山般的油脂徐徐化开。然后抓起一把已用热盐水浸泡过的米，加入其中翻炒，香气缓缓向上攀升，令人分心。砧板上有一堆切碎了的辛香莳萝。米粒已炒至透明，他舀了一杯水倒进去，丢进一撮松子、糖、以及盐，手在盛香料的一排小罐上方略作逡巡，然后决定是肉桂，而不是小茴香。  
  
他把饭罐盖上盖子，移至一旁继续焖煮，然后开始做土耳其浓鸡汤，心无旁骛，油水混合物在受热的锅底妙不可言地滋滋作响。饭菜都在热煤上慢火煮着，他满意地抓起水罐，按惯例仔细盥洗全身，然后从壁龛里取出软垫和古兰经，做祷告。  
  
然而还有一样东西被仔细包裹在羊毛毯里，没有被端出来。那是一瓶亚力酒，酒性极烈，俗称“狮子奶”。雅西姆将它带回来时还买了一些饭前小菜“梅兹”。这又是一个星期四傍晚，波兰大使斯坦尼斯劳•帕卢斯基气喘吁吁地敲开土耳其人的房门，两手空空，因为他的五十二度“野牛草”牌伏特加存货已经见底，他也不知道自己是怎么在一周之内把它喝光的。这可很不寻常。  
  
“搀了一点水，我没有冰块。”雅西姆将酒杯递给波兰人，后者脸上浮现出惊奇神色。亚力酒在兑水后顿时由清澈转为乳白，这是茴香在其中作用的缘故。“忘了你的伏特加吧，正如你所说的， 我们得来点更有劲的东西。”  
  
帕卢斯基举杯。浆液甫一落入口中，他的舌头就彻底瘫软，烧灼感滚入喉道，紧随着一股冲上鼻腔的浓重茴香味，一两秒的时间，亚力酒在这副惯饮伏特加的皮囊里未敢造次。然而很快，热劲沿原路一线烧上来，五脏六腑火辣欲焚。“上天眷顾，”波兰人弓起腰，呻吟道。“雅西，我受不了这股茴香味。”  
  
土耳其人在一旁咧开了嘴。“我得说，正是这股茴香味，帕卢斯基，茴香味是精髓，没有茴香就不足以成为亚力酒。我猜这个东西足够有劲了？”  
  
“奥斯曼人。”帕卢斯基一把抓住雅西姆的衣褶，撑起身来，眼中闪烁着愤怒的笑意。“我对于你们的口味不敢恭维。”  
  
男人的脸逼近过来，在油灯的微光下端详着雅西姆。他们对视着，直到波兰大使最先忍不住笑出声来。“还有这个，”他把地上的酒杯推到一边去，若有所思地对着雅西姆摇了摇头。“连裤子都脱了就跑，这也算是土耳其人的劣性，嗯？”  
  
雅西姆脸红了。  
  
“我好像还欠你几顿饭，”他大声地清了清喉咙，想起阿訇的建议。岔开话题。“如果你愿意，我可以把食谱告诉你，你可以让玛尔塔在使馆里给你做。波斯鸡汤，河蚌，‘艾提姆•亚哈尼’，你对于哪种的做法感兴趣？”  
  
帕卢斯基认真地沉思片刻。“该死，这真让人左右为难，我选烤鱼。”  
  
“先做调料。你得用刀背拍碎胡桃和大蒜，然后用手掌揉压切碎的调料——”  
  
“手掌揉压？”  
  
雅西姆用手掌示意。波兰人依旧疑惑地摇了摇头，于是他向前再挪了挪，直到毫无空隙。“像这样，”他伸出双手在帕卢斯基肩上用力捏了一把，大使先生大睁着蓝眼睛，这种滑稽气氛令雅西姆忍俊不禁。他将手收回来。  
  
“下面的步骤是什么？”帕卢斯基说。“顺便说，请把手放回刚才的地方。”  
  
“用手掌揉压切碎的调料，直到它们粘成一团，得用刀从手掌上刮下为止。”  
  
“没有刀，”帕卢斯基按住雅西姆意欲收回的手。“你被黏住了，雅西。”  
  
波兰人上升的体热隔着衣服熨着雅西姆的手掌，使他的呼吸变得浊重。“然后你得开始切鱼。”他说，近乎耳语。  
  
“对，切鱼。”帕卢斯基平静地看着他的眼睛。“但是鱼在哪呢？”  
  
男人自己做了回答。波兰人的大手探了过来，朝雅西姆身下摸索，土耳其人的双手还搭在他肩上，却任由它滑进衣内而不做制止。帕卢斯基握住了一个死物。或者说，半个死物。阉割雅西姆的奴隶贩子当年特意网开一面，使这个英俊的阉人还可以为女人效劳——通过各种方式。少有人知，雅西姆•托加鲁技艺超群，不仅限于破案和烹饪。  
  
“然后切成薄片，串上烤叉。”他下指令道，语调开始变得蹒跚不稳。波兰人粗糙的手指贴上他的下体，使其变得滚烫。某种闷弱的快感沿筋脉四处蔓延，牵至全身，如瓷器裂纹般寸寸开片。伊斯坦布尔的陋室像旧墙纸般从他眼前剥落，安纳托利亚地毯向下陷成无底的泥沼，热沙从头顶灌至足踵，筛落如北方的细雪。奴隶贩子持刀站着，披着一身沙砾和骆驼胃液的恶臭，发红的眼珠污浊如铁石矿脉。日光将匕首烧成熔金，刃尖滴落出炙热的滚珠，流窜至他的小腹上，温热的血从双腿间淌下，抹去他的名与实。他的爱与死，他的名与实。  
  
雅西姆猛然睁大双眼，波兰人线条刚毅的双唇咬上了他的，他用力回吻，将蜃景驱走，直到男人有些吃不消。“鱼切好了，”帕卢斯基沙哑的声线从面前传来。“然后呢？”  
  
“洋葱，”雅西姆在男人的眼帘上落下一个吻，然后是睫毛，然后鼻梁，我的老朋友。“胡椒，芝麻，”快感在帕卢斯基手下变本加厉地觉醒过来。你有感知，他近乎感激又绝望地想。你感觉得到。“混在一起，所有调料，抹上去，上火烤。”  
  
异物的突入感让雅西姆哼出了声。波兰人的手指抵进他的孔穴，正往里强力塞入。这下好了，你把自己弄到这个境地来了，雅西姆。他暗自苦笑，费力回想上次发生这种事是什么时候，十八年前第一次来到伊斯坦布尔时？那时他还是一个小伙子，在港口替人记文书。稳住，雅西姆。稳住  
  
“别急，波兰人，”他抓住帕卢斯基的手，盯着他的眼睛。“你忘了上油。”  
  
“哦，我忘了。”波兰人不动声色地说。他往手心里吐了口唾沫，视线却一刻没有离开雅西姆。簌簌声又自夜风中传来，犹同驼铃，或满手镯钏。这将是一个漫长的夜晚。界限被踏过了，雅西姆意识到，自制力正离他而去。今夜安拉与他自己一道溃不成军。  
  
穴口润滑得足以将一根手指没入，帕卢斯基摸到了内壁的某个点，抚弄抵触着。雅西姆咬紧下唇，呼吸在手指的抽插下变得不稳。又一根手指，再一根，土耳其人因身下的扩张而变得脸色苍白，帕卢斯基用另一只手揽紧他的腰。  
  
“然后？”波兰人气喘吁吁。“告诉我怎么做。”  
  
“吃它。”雅西姆低声答道，再无悬念。  
  
他们迅速剥去对方的衣物，其间帕卢斯基还笨拙地被绊倒在了地毯上。波兰大使尴尬地笑了一声，顺势半躺在地上。他们在彼此身上揉捏着，直到爱抚已多得无法承受。雅西姆分开双腿，扶住波兰人早已坚挺的阴茎，缓慢地坐了下去。  
  
“你比女人沉得多。”帕卢斯基直起上半身，用手掰开他的臀缝，想要进得更深。  
  
的确，雅西姆自嘲道。而且恐怕腰也没有她们扭得好。  
  
他骑在波兰人身上，开始缓慢地扭动腰肢。久违的快感向他袭来，在一片陌生的水域中，他发现了熟悉的光点，这令他兴奋若狂。必须承认，或许他更聪明，更冷静，更超然，更克制，但本质上和其他阉人一样，从来都在饱受欲念与理智的双重煎熬。而现在理智已崩塌，百无禁忌，仿佛纵马驰骋于俄国的草原，大口喝烈酒，或让浴室里的按摩师捶打得全身灵魂出窍。仿佛像这些一样好。  
  
比这些还好。而他现在所享受的还不够，远远不够。雅西姆的动作开始愈发放荡，帕卢斯基的舌尖被颠得无法停附于他的乳头。土耳其人向上稍稍抬起臀部，将波兰人退了出去。“你现在的模样相当疯狂。”帕卢斯基说。  
  
雅西姆知道。他在发烧，从脖颈烧到颧骨。他背过身跪着，双手撑地，扭头回看，像条欲火中烧的母狗。“现在就要，”雅西姆的嗓音低沉而沙哑。“你这个波兰杂种。”  
  
“你很知道如何挑衅我，”帕卢斯基眯缝起眼，毫不留情的突入让雅西姆叫出了声。“土耳其人。”  
  
突如其来猛烈抽插令他浑身瘫软。冬季的黑海从身后咆哮扑来，浪头剧烈摇晃，令雅西姆呻吟不已。他膝下的安纳托利亚地毯软化扭曲如黄油。帕卢斯基揪着他的头发，强迫他抬起头来，他半张着口在黏湿空气中喘着，模样之淫荡下流足以令任何伊斯坦布尔的妓女咋舌。帕卢斯基凶狠地撞着他，他不由自主地高声哀求起来。缓一点，用力一点，或两者都来一点。火在他下腹闷烧，他透不过气来，无法宣泄，只是不停地出汗。出汗如雨。  
  
“我的厨艺怎么样，雅西？”波兰人喘着粗气问。  
  
“相当之棒。”他说，嘴边旋即漏出一声呻吟，  
  
  
  
  
事后，当波兰驻奥斯曼土耳其大使斯坦尼斯劳•帕卢斯基在雅西姆的房间里狼吞虎咽新鲜河蚌，嚼着掺了核桃仁的米饭，或对俄国人的扩张发表长篇大论时，他总会时不时地提起那个星期四夜晚，喝了一口亚力酒后所发生的事。“你那晚让我相当吃惊。”他朝土耳其人眨了眨眼，用力地摸了摸雅西姆的大腿。后者盘腿正襟危坐，扬起一边眉毛，表示他对波兰人所说的话完全一头雾水。  
  
自从那晚之后，帕卢斯基对于烤鱼的兴趣陡增，他和雅西姆在黑大卫街的寓所里钻研土耳其烹饪技术，每周至少一次。他们庖制烤鱼，花样烤鱼，蜜汁炖鱼，生吞鱼，深造各种烹鱼做法，花样翻新，层出不穷。  
  
“托普卡普宫最近有什么事吗？”帕卢斯基揉着太阳穴，给自己斟了满杯。  
  
雅西姆打了个哈欠，摇头表示没有。  
  
波兰人咽下一大口亚力酒，愉快地打了个饱嗝。他已对这种烈酒习以为常，甚至有点开始上瘾了。“帕卢斯基，是否存在这种可能，”雅西姆突然问。“即一个人的致命缺陷在必要的时候可以被忽略？”  
  
帕卢斯基严肃地放下酒杯。“听着，雅西，你不是一个有缺陷的人，没错，他们把你阉割了，但这里没有。”他有些拿腔作调地伸手按在雅西姆的胸口，让土耳其人忍不住想发笑，但他拿出一个职业看客应有的素养憋住了。“阉人们之所以可悲，是因为他们的阉割是由内而外的，至于你，你的灵魂是完整的。不管怎么说，”他笑道。“你还是有小胡子的嘛。”  
  
“这么说我还算得上是个常人？”雅西姆故作惊讶地睁大灰眼。  
  
“但你毕竟不是。”波兰人答道。“我也曾想过，你别的方面都无可挑剔，除了那个。真像个讽刺。如果你不是一个没有睾丸的男人就好了，我的老朋友。但事实上，你的缺陷是你必不可少的一部分，它造就了你。你耐性惊人，不卑不亢，这多少是你的身份使然。以及正如你所说过的，正因为你无法像常人一样，像他们一样受伤，享乐或者恐惧，所以你可以观察，干预，更快洞悉真相。没有这个缺陷，你就不足以成为我所认识的雅西姆•托加鲁。缺陷之于你，就如——”  
  
波兰大使的戏剧腔一时卡壳，茫然四顾。情急之下，他抓住了酒杯这个救命稻草。  
  
“就如茴香之于亚力酒！”他带着胜利的笑容宣布道。“正如你们这些土耳其人说的，没有茴香，就不足以使之成为亚力酒。那股味道有点奇怪，可我现在倒有点上瘾啦！”  
  
他们相视大笑。  
  
“大使先生，还有一个问题。”雅西姆按住帕卢斯基的衣袖，低声道。“我开头提的那个问题。”  
  
“唔，我认为这是不可能的。”帕卢斯基说道。“不能试图将缺陷与其人本身分割开来。不存在这种可能性，”他握住雅西姆的手。“即可以抛开那个人的缺陷去爱他。”  
  
足够，这个答案足够了，雅西姆心满意足。他终于弄清那天晚上界线是如何跨出去的。他的直觉是准确的，在阉人侦探与失意大使的同病相怜和惺惺相惜之外，在土耳其炖菜，波斯鸡汤，冰镇五十二度伏特加和每周四晚雷打不动的约会之外，这两个一点也不完美的男人之间的确存在着更多的东西。更好的东西。  
  
雅西姆感觉有些懒洋洋的，伊斯坦布尔的日光透过细孔窗格照进来，他已经睡过了午祷。“你知道拐角咖啡馆的老板娘怎么说我们吗？”帕卢斯基问道。  
  
“不知道。”雅西姆摇摇头。当然知道，给你捧场罢了，老朋友。黑大卫街上的那一对怪人。  
  
“黑大卫街上的那一对怪人！”帕卢斯基笑着叫道。  
  
雅西姆好像初次听见般张大了嘴。他起身到厨房里收拾餐具，一些计划在头脑中隐约成形。例如他已决定要多向宗教那里寻求慰藉，因为上一次阿訇的建议让他受益匪浅；又如在下一桩棘手的事情找上门来之前，好好享受一下当下时鲜，他发现还是希腊贩子乔治的货最好，新鲜，价格公道，童叟无欺；再也不在蒸汽浴室里睡得不省人事；读完巴尔扎克的书，尽管其相当无聊。世间有许多令人愉快之事，例如伊斯坦布尔的落日，咖啡与果仁蜜饼，例如独自散步，破解疑团，祷告。例如在下雨的夜晚拨亮油灯，膝上摊着一本精装小说的皮面，或在裹入羊毛毯中时，听见远方摇铃声的窸窣。例如切碎莳萝，例如烹煮炖菜，例如揭开陶罐闻到橄榄油，例如茴香之于亚力酒。  
  
  
~fin~

2014年冬


End file.
